The Android Potter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if 18 was only 17's adopted siblings after he found her on the streets after running from the Dursley's? Her magic mixed with his sent them into the future where Dr. Goreo found them. Then things played out only...on the different planets...time moved faster. By the time the TriWizard summons her from the future, she is already married and little Marron is already 3. AU OOC T


**Dragon Ball and HP**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Android 18 wasn't Android 17's twin by birth? He adopted her after he found her on the streets after running away from the Dursleys. Using Magic and Time Travel leads up to the events of the Dragon Ball series…but the Magic world wants her back. The Triwizard Tournament forces her back into the past and back to Hogwarts. Shame they didn't expect her husband and daughter. AU OOC Twin!Potters. WCWL! Alive! Lily and James. Bashing)**

"18? Are you okay?" Krillin asked his wife who was sitting on the couch cradling her head in her hands. She started slightly as she looked up at him, her eyes flashing green for a second, and gave a small nod.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." 18 said causing Krillin to bend down and whisper something to their three year old daughter, Marron, who nodded and ran off into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" 18 asked raising an eyebrow at her husband who grinned at her.

"Wait a second." Krillin said grinning and causing 18 to shake her head in amusement before gasping sharply and holding her head.

"18!" Krillin said alarmed as he grabbed her shoulders, helping her to lean back into the couch.

"Here mommy!" Marron said running back into the room and holding up a glass of water and some pills. 18 was obviously still in pain but couldn't keep from smiling as she looked at her daughter, reaching forward and picking the girl up gently. No matter what her little girl was always able to make her smile.

"Thank you sweetheart." 18 said softly, settling the girl in her lap as she took the offered water and pills. Her hands shook slightly as she moved to drink some water before putting the pills in her mouth. A sharp pain in her head stopped that thought.

"Ah!" 18 cried out as the water and pills crashed to the floor when she lurched forward and held her head in her hands, clutching at her hair.

"Mommy/18!" Her two most important people cried, Marron hugging her mother's stomach with tears in her eyes while Krillin grabbed her shoulders as he leapt over the back of the couch and landed on it next to her.

"My head is killing me!" 18 said making Marron whimper while Krillin grimaced as he wrapped his arms around his wife and child, trying to sooth his wife somehow.

"Mommy's eyes!" Marron said causing Krillin to look at his wife's baby blue eyes that were flashing between blue and green.

"Eigh-…Lazuli?" Krillin asked softly as he held his wife close, causing her to relax slightly at the sound of her real name. Normally she'd blast anyone who used her not very well known real name…but it was comforting, relaxing when her husband used her real name.

"T-They abandoned me once…now…now they're call-ah! Calling me back!" 18 said, growling slightly in pain as she clutched at her head while Krillin pulled her flush against him. Krillin was the only one who knew the truth about her past, about how her parents had abandoned her with abusive relatives…how she ran away and was found by Lapis when she was six…or as he was better known Android 17. About how she had magic, how she met Dr. Gero…he was the only one who knew everything. She had confided in him shortly after finding out she was pregnant with Marron. She had been terrified that she would be a horrible mother since she had never had a good example of what a mother should act like.

"Mommy." Marron whimpered, hugging her mother as much as she could and burying her face into her mothers stomach.

"Don-Ah! Don't worry sweetheart. M-Mommy will be fine." 18 said grimacing as she tried to hide the full extent of the pain she was feeling from her baby girl. She didn't want to scare her daughter.

"Really?" Marron asked peeking teary eyes up at her mother who gave her a forced smile.

"Ye-Yeah." 18 said while Krillin held her close and kissed her forehead, rubbing circles on her back like he had done when she had morning sickness while pregnant.

"Lazuli." Krillin said softly as he stared at his wife who gave a forced smile and ground her teeth together.

"It's getting worse Krillin but nothing I can't handle…I managed to go through labor…this isn't half that bad." 18 said patting her husbands hand on her side reassuringly even as she winced.

"Mommy's glowing!" Marron said wide eyed at the sight of her mother glowing slightly with a light blue glow.

"Lazuli?!" Krillin asked shocked as he stared at his wife who was staring down at her hands wide eyed.

"I don't…AH!" 18 cried out when the glow nearly exploded, destroying the living room and transporting 18, Krillin, and Marron away.

"Are you both okay?" Krillin asked looking at his two women as soon as they regained their bearings, checking both over for injury.

"Mommy not glowing no more." Marron said looking wide eyed up at her parents.

"My headache is gone. Where are we?" 18 asked gathering herself together quickly as she stood, holding her daughter on her hip as Krillin stood next to her.

"Don't know but it looks like a castle." Krillin said looking around and narrowing his eyes at all of the people staring at him and his girls. His head whipped around to look at his wife when 18 groaned slightly.

"Are you okay 18?" Krillin asked placing a hand on his wife's back and looking at her worried as she glared around the hall at everyone before her eyes narrowed at a pair of shocked looking adults in front of her as well as a chubby looking teenager. The woman had long red hair and bright green eyes while the two males both had messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes.

"I'm fine Krillin but they won't be soon. You remember what I told you about my past?" 18 asked adjusting how she was holding her daughter so that she was now holding Marron close to her chest protectively.

"Of course. You broke down and told me everything when we found out Marron was on the way." Krillin said frowning at remembering that but smiling at the sight of his wife holding their daughter so protectively. Despite how many misgivings the android may have had about being a bad mother to their little girl…the blond android was a very loving and protective mother. No one got anywhere near hurting their child in front of the android, she made sure of it.

Krillin growled at his wife's next words while the Hall as one seemed to gasp.

"Looks like they summoned us here, the two people up there are my birth parents and the chubby brat is my birth twin."


End file.
